Skirmish in the Palace of Despair
The Skirmish in the Palace of Despair took place near the end of the Asian Revolution. The S.M.S.B. allowed themselves to be captured so they could reach their enemy, Mella Montgomery's, quarters. Mella used the effect of Pitial Defilatelum to see if Master Intelligence's sword had been recovered. Eventually, the others managed to escape capture thanks to George Thames II, who was a blacksmith. However, Thames was killed in the process. Prelude Sometime before 2103, Wesley Carrier returned to live with Rocken Role in his estate. In the latter year, however, Carrier was captured in the night, something Role learned upon waking up. The following year, Role learned that Mella Montgomery was responsible, and immediately boarded a plane to Asia. Renting a car, he prepared to drive to the Palace when he suddenly encountered Master Intelligence and the reformed S.M.S.B., along with Squeazy. After briefly explaining what had happened since 2020, Role revealed that Wesley was captured, and likely killed. Role then left to finish his mission. At the Palace The skirmish Wesley Carrier was also in the cellar, having been imprisoned for unknown reasons. Carrier helped cut the new prisoners' bonds using a nail. Master Intelligence could hear Lindsay screaming from above, and frantically searched the pouch around his neck for help. The cell Rocken Role gave him fell to the floor, and Master Intelligence saw a brown eye — later identified as Role's — and screamed for help. In the meantime, Lindsay refused to confirm Shan Montgomery’s death under torture. But Mella thought that they had crippled him and thus he was sent to the hospital. Just after she summoned Ida from her quarters to tell her if Shan was dead at all, George Thames II, a blacksmith, appeared in the dungeon using the teleportation device. Master Intelligence ordered him to take Wesley, Retrowoman, and Squeazy to the home. However, when Thames returned to the dungeon, he accidentally brought Retrowoman with him. Because the sound of his teleportation was heard, Sir Roast was sent to investigate the noise. When he arrived, Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe tackled him and Telekinibabe forcefully disarmed Roast. Roast started to strangle Master Intelligence, but he remembered that Master Intelligence's death would be a tragic loss for the solar system, thinking for a moment their loss would be for the greater good, before regretting his phase of selflessness. He redoubled his grip, but it was Sebiscuits Cardarphen needed to have time to fire a death beam into his back, killing the alien. Just then, Ida confirmed that Shan was dead. Aftermath Master Intelligence arrived at Rocken Role's house to find, to his horror, that George Thames was dying. Thames died in Master Intelligence's arms his last words being that the solar system would be a better place were the Dark Flame stopped, but whether or not the solar system was happy, he had to leave it. He subsequently buried the blacksmith in the garden by hand, removing the fabled Cuffs of Energy from his corpse. After Rocken Role assisted in healing Lindsay Kellerman and Squeazy, they gathered around the grave to give their farewells and thanks to the blacksmith. Role took in the S.M.S.B. During his stay, Master Intelligence saw a horrific vision of the Knights of Meyer, and realized they had assembled in his absence. Deeply affected by what he had seen, he brought the S.M.S.B. with him to contest the group, putting the Asian Revolution to a temporary stalemate. Having taken the Cuffs of Energy off of the corpse of George Thames II, Master Intelligence turned them over to the U.S. Government upon his return. Subsequently, two ambassadors, Marchant and Littleton, took the weapon to a complex run by governor Stacey Huddleston in order to give them to her for safekeeping. Unfortunately, the Dark Flame knew about this because Toase had told him, and he assumed Huddleston's identity to take the third of the four Arts for himself, knowing he was close to becoming the all-powerful Master of Mutantry. Behind the scenes On 16 June, 2016, D. Isaac Thomas announced the event would occur in . Not much was revealed, he explained that it took place near the end of the Asian Revolution. The villain, as he said, used the effect of Pitial Defilatelum to see if Master Intelligence had his sword, and then George Thames II burst in and rescued them, though he died in the process. He promised it would be amazing, but refused any more spoilers. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Skirmish in the Palace of Despair Category:2104 events Category:Asian Revolution